melsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Allegro Ambarson and Quentin Weir
Allegro Enndolyn Ambarsan and Quetin Cosmo Weir Erin - Duncan† + Priscilla - Ian† | | ________|________ Quentin Allegro | | Polly Ian Abstract Amande, the first and most loved child of the Brisbois pure-blooded family. She was all they could have hoped for - beautiful, kind, and relatively quiet in comparison to the rest of her siblings. But she was a rubber-band, in a metaphorical sense; you could only push her so far into one direction until she snapped back at you. Emmanuel seemed to be a perfect act of disobedience; A muggle boy destined to be a blacksmith, despite his clear lack of skill. A week before her 16th birthday, she was disowned. The word was forgein to her, but surely it couldn't be so bad? Oh, it was. "You've made your choice - personal happiness and losing everything." "There were no alternatives, Maman!" "Yes, there was. Was anything wrong with Andrei De Boblec? The prospect of tying two families together despite the seas between? The greater good?" "This is my life, you're talking about! I don't exist as a tie." "Then you've made your decision. Perhaps your children will have a better time of picking the right one." "What about my children?" "Yes, and their descendents as well." "What about my descendants!?" And the door was promptly shut in her face. It never occured to her that 'cursed' was a word even romote to her and Emmanuel's situation, simply unlucky and impoverished. Gabriel was excuted for suspiscion in aiding the bonapartist political party. Henri was murdered in a duel. Isaac, however, became a well respected sailor, forever keeping his distance from the world. Aceline was forced into marriage at far too young an age. Do others desires find themselves at a higher ranking of importance than the health of one soul? Regular/More Likely Quentin "Family curse? What are you 'cursed' with, then?" "A horrible name, for starters." History "I was born Febuary 25th in Toulose, France. I'm a pretty friendly guy, so it's not like Beauxbatons was my saving grace or anything. I had friends. Not that they were close, life-long friends, since I can get pretty worked up and-- not good things happen, so I had to keep a lookout for that -- but I had friends. Danielle, Andrei -- I can't remember all their names. But I wasn't a freak. I was muggle raised, since my Maman is a muggle, so when I was invited to go to Beauxbatons everyone but my dad was suprised, but I hardly had any time to ask him about what I had just gotten myself into. I wasn't really happy to be thrown into this with no warning. It was unfair, honestly." "It's not that my dad was unhappy; People make mistakes. Yeah, he had a kid with a married woman, but it was just a mistake! I mean, Ally wasn't a mistake; I love her, she's my sister. But he just had to go take that job in London so he could see Ally and her mom more. He had to take that the British Ministry of Magic and get himself killed." "A year ago, when Dad died, Ally came to live with us. Prisicillia couldn't handle three kids entirely on her own, she said, but I think she really didn't want to put up with any reminders. Or Ally herself; she's always doing something, and always getting into something, so I can see how she would be hard to raise. Maman wasn't too happy to have her over, either. Maybe she didn't like another mouth to feed, another freak to watch out for, or proof that Duncan made mistakes. Not that I could see how it mattered, since she wouldn't have to see her for most of the year anyways. She would be over for her first year at boarding school, at Beauxbatons, where I would, with no doubt, have to watch her." "Ally's actually kind of fun. She isn't needy and she isn't afraid. In fact, it was really her idea for us to set some of the animals the Soins aux Créatures Magiques were going to use free. I don't remember the words she used - 'Unlawful imprisonment' maybe? But the way she said it could make anyone agree. I'm not proud that both of us were expelled, but I stand by what I said to the Headmistress - 'If you were there you would've agreed! Really, she's destined to be a civil rights leader or something!'" "Of course, Maman was not happy. Shocking. I know I was supposed to watch Ally - and I did - as she was working the lock off a cage for some Jobberknolls. It's not like I technically broke a promise..." "We were sent us to live with my Uncle Darren in London until she was able to sell the house. I wasn't really nervous, not only because I'm pretty fluent in my english, but I knew that next time around, Ally wouldn't be able to rope me into anything." Brainstorming/Notes Fourth/Fifth Year. Kicked out of Beauxbatons. Hopes for Gryffindor, maybe slytherin? Idealist, (stupidly) selfless, and a complete show-off. Quick to rush into things and make decisions, and will never shy up at the opportunity to take charge. His logical and sentimental streaks often clash - he feels his sister, while not the main cause, contributed to his father deciding to pack up and apply as an auror to help in the War of Duxterra in order to be closer to Priscillia of whom he had learned was pregnant with Ally - but that is an entirely illogical view point, isn't it? Relationships Dad He still puts Duncan up on a pedistal, despite his short-comings as a father and husband. He constantly searches for someone to blame for his dad being knicked with a curse. The killer is obviously the main culprit for Quentin's hate, but in truth, he secretly blames his half-sister. Maman Ally Quentin doesn't hate her. 'It wasn't her choice for any of this to happen, she just caused it.' is his reasoning. Personality When verbally attacked, Quentin tends to twist what the person said in order to preserve his ego that's been keeping him afloat so long. He's become a master in the art of lying to oneself. It's not a delusion, it's a defense mechanisim that does it's job, and it's one of the only exceptions where he lets sentimentality fully win. He's constantly faced with a choice, and while he usually manages to pick both, cold logic is his primary mode of waking himself up in the morning. When he cannot handle the truth, put in such a calculating, emotionless phrase, such as "Dad makes choices. He choose to leave and raise Ally instead." he prefers the lighter - "Dad makes mistakes. But he's selfless enough to take care of his mistakes." He's mentally fragile, due to this balance of wanting to see everyone in the best light while protecting his self-worth and esteem. The sudden introduction to the magical arts didn't help this either, as he doesn't want to look down on muggles, such as his mother, and even after his first magic outburst, he still hasn't gotten over his intital fear of himself. Be it for feeding his ego, or fufilling his lifelone desire to change the world bit by bit, he wants people to like him - almost as much as he wants to like people. Naive could easily describe him, and it's not something he's likely to grow out of, since he doesn't even realize it to be an issue. Regardless, he's easily manipulated with the sole reason of "If you do this, people will know your name," or, better yet, "This will be legendary." Manifestations Of Previous Characters: JJ, Leto. ENTJ. Allegro "Ally" History "My birthday is on August 27th, 2010 and I am a bastard child. A randy scotsmen had a thing for my mum, so, voila, me. Even though that's apparently 'scandalous', my mum loved me. You might not believe that, since she sent me off to a lady I'm not even related to, but she did. I wouldn't dare say 'does' since my dad kicked the bucket, and she couldn't take it, but she did. I lived a pretty sheltered life, but I knew I was magic, unlike the other end of the family. I tried to get the details, but my dad could see through me pretty easily - 'Until you go to boarding school.' was always his answer." "He was an auror. In case you don't know, that's not a safe buisness to be in, since for every great witch and wizard, there is another darker counterpart. As you can guess, he didn't fare so well, and I was sent to Beauxbatons. I've only just stopped calling it 'Be-yux Bat-on'. French is a confusing language, since they don't pronounce half the letters they use. Apparently during the middle ages, the royals hated the idea of commoners speaking the same language they did, so they reshaped everything. Being elitist is a vacuous reason to do anything, but you have to hand it to them, they wanted something done and they got it done." "Well, I wanted to get something done. I know it was only my first year there, and I shouldn't have been snooping around. But those animals! Beast or being, entrapment isn't right! I didn't care if it was for a class. The only thing I could possibly see them teaching is capturing a creature to have it be poked and prodded at by kids who didn't know what they were doing was okay. So I tried letting some of them out, with my half-brother, Quentin. He was surprisingly easy to convince, and I almost feel bad for getting him expelled right along with me, but it isn't the end of the world. We've got Hogwarts ahead of us." Brainstorming/Notes Should 'Crocker/Croaker/insertvariation" be her last name instead? It comes from the french word, 'broken hearted'. First or Second Year? Despite the less than perfect circumstances of her conception, her mother tried a little harder with her. People pleaser, mild-mannered, hidden distaste for pure-bloods and first-class yuckity yucks. Believes she'll get Ravenclaw, but hopes for and gets Gryffindor. Certain things will strike a cord with her, and in that time, you should be afraid, very afraid. Pragmatist. Manifestations Of Previous Characters: Twila ISTP Faceclaims Older: Lindsay Weir from Freaks and Geeks Personality "Life isn't fair, kid, in case you haven't noticed." "Then why don't you try to make it fair!?" Allegro is true to the meaning of her name - "Fast". She always has to be doing something, she always wants that something to be instantaneous, she wants the effect of that thing to be instantaneous. Things are as they are, saying that without sugar-coating, be it rude, is her right. Part of her knows change is gradual, as it must be, otherwise people have no time to adapt and lash out, but when she looks at the world and sees everything that desprately need to be fixed, she'll be glad to have her picture next to "abrupt" or "high-strung" in the dictionary. Reading people's emotions isn't one of her strong suits. In fact, she distrusts emotions wholly, and refuses to make a judgement unless it's factual, but she cannot always tell the difference between the two. She values justice and fairness as it makes everything more efficent and improves the general quality of life. Despite her very strong beliefs, unless you ask for her opinion, you won't hear a word out of her. At first you may see her as shy, but in truth she isn't afraid to speak. She simply knows that unless the truth is asked for, people won't respond well, ergo there wouldn't be a point in speaking anyways. Trivia *She often gets ahead of herself whilst writing. For this reason, she failed English class three consectutive years because she forgot to use any sort of puncutation. After the second time, she failed out of pure rebellion. Category:Characters Category:Ideas